The lion and the serpent
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: What if Voldemort's daughter had of been born the same year as Harry? what if she attended Hogwarts the same year? would they become friends or are they already born enemies?
1. I'll see you on the train

July 31st 1980 Lily Potter was giving birth to her who would be her son Harry a boy who would one day be the saviour the wizarding world needed. Upon this day she could not possibly know this, he was just her baby boy and he would be showered in love by not only James and Lily but their close friends Sirius, Remus and Peter, to them he would already be special without any heroism. Harry would be the first child born to the marauders so this was an exciting time, as they all awaited his arrival they couldn't possibly know what was happening in Malfoy Manner. Bellatrix Lestrange wife of Rodolphus was also giving birth, but to a child, no ordinary child but a weapon for this child had the blood of the dark lord, nine months previous she conceived the child with the dark lord Voldemort so that he may have someone as powerful as himself to fight his cause and rule with him forever. Bellatrix growled moving around the house clutching on to her swollen belly, "argggg," she called out she felt as though she herself was under the cruciatus curse instead of being the one inflicting it. This pain would be worth it, she would be doing a great service to the dark lord who was out carrying out his noble work while say laboured in the house, she almost took pleasure in the pain. Narcissa fussed with her and told her she must lay down the baby would be coming soon, "I can feel it Cissy, the dark lords weapon I can feel it in my bones. Ooooh." She smiled wickedly and Narcissa helped her onto a bed she looked and she could see a head crowning with a tuff of black hair, "It will possess powers we cannot hope for," she cried out soon she would be up and running again soon she could inflict her torcher in the world and be of proper use to the dark lord her husband patted her head as sweat was steadily forming on it, "nahhhhhhh," she screamed pushing with all her might, she could its head moving in and out begging to come out and it was glorious she would be honoured for this beyond any other of his servants, she took hold of her sisters hand as she pushed with great force and the head was out she begun to hear a wail, the shoulders proved more difficult to get past than the head but she must do this, she screamed and cried everywhere feeling as though it was on fire pushing and squeezing with every bit of her might until the baby was out.

"It's a girl," Narcissa said smiling down at the crying baby as she took her in her arms, Rodolphus cut the cord, "do you want to hold her sister?" Narcissa asked rocking the baby back and forth to sooth her from crying.

"No, just clean her off from all that blood and summon the dark lord he will want to see that his weapon is here," Bellatrix said weakly, she never felt like this is her life she was sore and weary and just wanted sleep, but now was not the time, "And someone get me changed and cleaned up," Her husband went to fetch her a new dress while Narcissa cleaned the blood off the baby smiling at her, her hand wrapped around Narcissa's finger causing her heart to flutter, how could anyone see her as a weapon she thought she is just a little sweetheart. No one but those loyal to dark lord knew of these plans, everyone was oblivious to the fact that this little baby girl had just been born. He was only to present her to the world when she was older and trained up the dark lord had no care for babies only power and followers, and she would be his most powerful follower yet. Once everywhere was presentable and clean and the baby lay asleep, Bellatrix touched her wand to dark mark and summoned his greatness, he apparated almost immediately and Bellatrix spoke, "It is complete my Lord, your weapon she is here," she pointed to the black crib where a tiny baby lay sleeping, she was small even for a baby he thought but she would grow of course,

"Well done Bellatrix, you serve me well," he rasped as she knelt down beside him, "She may have your name, I honour you by calling her Bella, Bella Merope Black," he went on signalling for her to rise, "She cannot be Lestrange for she doesn't belong to you and your husband, she cannot be Riddle for it is a filthy muggle name, the Black family have served me well, it was your maiden name after all so she will take it, she may drop it as she gets older but for now she'll need one to attend Hogwarts, where she will learn basic spells and in the summer months she will learn from me, I will transform her into greatness and her powers will be beyond anything you have ever seen."

This was all lost when a year later on October 31st Voldemort was destroyed by the one-year-old who had been born to Lily and James Potter the night that Bella came into the world, soon after her mother was caught and sent to Azkaban and she was left to be raised by Narcissa and Luicius Malfoy who had a boy her age named Draco. In fear she would be seized they said she was but an orphan relative though Albus Dumbledore looked at her with great suspicion. Bella grew up knowing who she was who she was supposed to be, and how no one outside her father's circle was to know. The now 11-year-old Bella was outside her cousin's bedroom door knocking fiercely her cat moondust at her feet, "Draco answer," she whispered loudly, Bella had her mothers dark brown eyes and curly black hair but her face resembled that of her father when he was younger, or so she was told, this proved great distress for Narcissa and Luicius they were sure Albus Dumbledore would figure out her secret. The door flung open,

"What do you want princess?" Draco asked and she pushed past him into the room and sat on his bed, she was often called princess because of her parentage she liked it when she was small but it felt entirely silly now that she was 11.

"I'm nervous about about going to Hogwarts," she said her cat jumping up on the bed beside her, she stroked her causing her to purr.

"Why it will be alright, we will get to go and get sorted into Slytherin house the finest house like our parents before us, we shall create a legacy and besides Harry Potter will be in our year, the one who stopped your dad and there are rumours that he may be a powerful dark wizard and that's how he was able to survive the killing curse, we could form alliance with him and plot to rise up early," Draco said stroking his pointed chin. Bella rolled her eyes at him

"I have heard the rumours, but surely if he is a powerful dark wizard he will think himself better than me he even might want to fight me, although if I was being honest I reckon he is going to be on a different side than us, so he will want to fight me either way, although I'm not even sure I want to be on our side," she blurted out, Draco looked shocked,

"I think you need to get some rest your talking crazy," he shook his head and climbed into bed she scoffed at him and stormed from the room, how could she sleep tomorrow was much too big of a day.

The next day Draco and Bella were took to diagon alley. Collecting her spell books among other things made her more nervous for what lay before her but she was excited about her wand an Applewood with dragon heartstring ten inches. She already had a pet her cat so while Draco went to get an owl she went to get her robes fitted, there was a small boy in the shop he was about her height and she was rather small for her age, he seemed very skinny and was wearing clothes that were much too big for him, she looked him up and down, his black hair stuck up in every direction and a fringe that covered his forehead, his emerald green eyes framed by glasses met her dark brown ones.

"Is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts aswell?" she inquired the strange boy nodded, she figured he couldn't possibly be second year anyway he was much too small, "I'm nervous if I was honest," she didn't know why she was telling him this

"so am I, massively," the boy told her he looked relived that someone else felt this way and she gave him a small smile so he returned,

"Do you know what house you're going to be in yet? I know, I know no one actually knows till they get their but I expect I'm going to be in Slytherin," she said proudly

"err," the boy said shaking his head,

"Can you imagine being Hufflepuff? I'd leave wouldn't you? My family would probably disown me," she laughed the boy seemed nervous and she took out her wand, "look I just got this there now," she let him hold it and it looked amazed, she was starting to think he was muggleborn but she didn't care for some reason she still wanted to talk to him.

"That's amazing," he said smiling, "What is your name?" he asked happily, she opened her mouth to reply when Narcissa called

"Bella come on, we need these robes fitted so we can leave and meet up with your uncle and cousin," she sounded fierce, with one last smile to the boy she said,

"I guess I'll see you on the train then," she waved walking over to her aunt.

 _:Authors note:_

 _I am usually better at writing than this its just I'm nervous about this fic can you please leave a review_


	2. friends with the wrong sort

Bella spent the night before September 1st tossing and turning trying to get her mind blank so slumber could greet her, the few moments she got of it her dreams were invaded by a faceless boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The faceless boy waved his wand and put her under extreme pain, he was the one who stopped the dark lord her father and therefore possessed powers and talents that she could only ever hope for. He shot sparks at her and she twisted threw the air, he laughed menacingly, he would finish her off the way he finished off her father she would soon explode into nothing a mere ghost a parasite, her bones turned to jelly and bent back into knots she screamed as they done so, the boy who lived did not cease his laughter it only increased and sounded higher. Bella's eyes opened and she shot upright, her breathing was heavy and she was drenched in sweat, did she really have to go to Hogwarts, was facing Harry Potter necessary? Surely the teachers would keep her safe? Although if anyone was to learn her true identity surely they would allow Harry Potter to finish her off, she would rather stay at Malfoy Manner alone without the company of her cousin Draco than face Harry Potter, her father had died when she was just over a year old he was unable to teach her how to defend herself or share his dark secrets with her so she was practically useless she was no match for anyone, maybe Hogwarts could help her on her own way to greatness, she would not have the advantage of a famous name but those loyal to her father would know exactly who she was. She wiped the sweat off her face and lay back down awaiting morning to come. When the light finally found its way through her windows she got up and dressed although she was terrified of what lay in store for her she was rather excited too there would be lots of people her age there she could make a friend that wasn't Draco not that she didn't like him but it would be nice to have a girl to talk to. She only managed a few bites out of her breakfast, and Narcissa scolded her telling her she would become very hungry on the train, that Hogwarts was in Scotland and it was quite a long journey from London. Nothing she said could make her eat anymore though she drained her goblet from all its pumpkin juice, Narcissa sighed and gave her extra money for food aboard the train when Draco wasn't looking she smiled to say thanks.

They had to go through a muggle railway station by the name of Kings Cross to get to the Hogwarts Express, Bella found this rather fascinating though she didn't dare say. There were all sorts of people at the station though she found it easy to spot the magic folk with their robes and their owls. She thought how magnificent the owls looked as Moondust purred at her feet, she had grown so accustomed to having her cat with her that there was no question that Moondust would be the pet chosen to take even though Luicius had offered to buy her an owl. Bella felt queasy as she was told to look straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten and run into it to pass through to platform nine and three quarters, Luicius and Draco went first together and then Narcissa would pass with her. What if the wall sealed itself from her because it knew who she was? This thought plagued her as she gathered herself to run at the wall with her brown eyes shut tight. Before she knew it she was on the other side staring at the Hogwarts Express, it was a marvellous red and black train she had only seen it in books before and she was at awe to see it right before her. Bella and Draco both hugged Narcissa and Luicius before climbing onboard, she made her aunt and uncle promise they would write and they both agreed saying they would send lots of sweets from home this made her smile, she would miss them both. Bella and Draco stepped onto the train together but then went their separate ways, she seen two identical boys with red hair and freckles talking about how they just seen Harry Potter, and her heart sank he was here he was on the train! She must find a compartment quickly before he seen her. The first compartment door she opened a large pair of hazel eyes were staring at her. Attached to these hazel eyes was a girl with blonde hair and freckles she also had a pair of what looked like expensive glasses framing her eyes. "Hello," Bella said nervously entering the compartment and sliding the door behind her, "my name is Bella, who are you?" she enquired curiously

"Nott, Raquel Nott," the young girl spoke, oh Bella knew who she was she had a twin brother called Theodore who would also be first year at Hogwarts and their father was a death eater. Bella sat on the seat opposite Raquel, "are you Bella Black?" she whispered and Bella nodded, "wow you're the daughter of the dark lord," Raquel gasped in awe.

"Yes, but shhh I don't want everyone knowing that!" Bella said sternly, "anyway you have a brother don't you? Where is he?" Raquel seemed to snap out of her awe,

"oh he's with Blaise Zambini they are already friends, your cousin to the Malfoy boy aren't you?" she inquired and Bella nodded her head to confirm this. "I'm so excited to arrive I can't wait to get sorted!" Raquel said, "I just know I'll be in Slytherin, my family have all been Slytherin just like yours so well be in the same house that's good," Raquel explained and Bella squirmed in her seat, "whats wrong?" Bella inhaled and exhaled and shared her worries with Raquel about her fear of being sorted into Hufflepuff or something embarrassing like that and Raquel rolled her eyes, "impossible, your father was a great Slytherin wizard and you too will be a great Slytherin witch, but I get what you mean I would literally leave if I got sorted into Hufflepuff and live the rest of my life in exile," Bella smiled she could feel the two becoming friends. They spent the next while talking about quidditch teams and how much they'd like to be on the house team eventually, "maybe we could play for England one day," Raquel imagined, Bella liked this thought. Bella opened her chocolate frog card she had gotten Salazar Slytherin, Raquel told her it was a sign. They were interrupted by the door sliding open and Draco crept in with Crabbe and Goyle who she had met before, Raquel automatically said hello to him by the way she looked at him Bella suspected strongly that she found him good looking she scoffed at this.

"Hey princess, I know what compartment Harry Potter is in, do you want to go check it out?" he asked his eyes dancing with delight, she knew Draco was going to try and befriend the boy but why bring her into it? He must of knew that already they had not go off in the right foot with her dad killing his parents.

"Draco please for Merlin's sake do not call me princess at school! And no he's not going to be exactly thrilled to see me is he?" Bella looked back over to Raquel who was still looking at Draco she opened her mouth to speak,

"Yeah we do actually," Raquel said she turned over to look at Bella who was shaking her head, "come on how is he going to know who you are?" Bella scoffed again, "he is not a mind reader Bella he will think your just an ordinary student!" she got up and pulled Bella by the arm out of the compartment.

"Don't look so glum Bells, no one knows he even had a child after all," Draco whispered in her ear. She relaxed following the group Draco was the one to pull the door open and inside she seem a red haired boy and the black haired boy she had seen when getting her robes her mouth fell open.

"You," she said, Harry looked up at her and smiled,

"Hey Bella," Harry said still smiling and held out his hand for her to shake it,

"how-ho-how do you know my name," she said taking it and shaking it,

"I heard your mum call you over back in the shop I didn't have time to introduce myself I'm Harry," they retracted their arms and Draco looked gobsmacked Harry Potter knew who she was already, and clearly seemed to want to be her friend she knew this would make him a little jealous.

"That was my aunt actually, I live with my aunt and uncle," she explained and something seemed to pass between them,

"me too," he told her, she beamed at him while Draco introduced himself, it was all going rather well until Ron laughed and Draco rounded on him making fun of his red hair and hand me down clothes. Of course Draco and Bella knew all about the weasley family more children than they could afford and all red haired and freckled.

"You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there," Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake it as he shook Bella's but he didn't he just told him he could tell the wrong sort for himself. This infuriated Draco and Bella pipped that she would see Harry at school and pulled Raquel away with her, as they made their way down the corridor they heard Goyle shout that a rat had bitten him. Bella and Raquel exchanged looks.

"Well that was a disaster," said Bella taking a peppermint imp Raquel nodded in agreement, "Suppose that stomps out the rumours that Harry Potter may be a powerful dark wizard," she said more to herself but Raquel replied all the same,

"Yeah, guess we will never know how he defeated your dad," she said the end of the sentence in a whisper. Soon they would be at Hogwarts and soon they would be sorted into their houses, Bella's heart was pounding. Raquel seemed to do the most of the chatting between them which was mainly wild theories about the boy who lived and just how he managed to earn that title a mere baby, this was until they train stopped at a halt. "I guess we are here then," Raquel sang and Bella's legs felt like they had turned to lead as she struggled to walk off the train. Bella and Raquel met up with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott who was accompanied by Blaise Zambini as soon as they got off the train there was a very large man shouting

"firs years this way, firs years this way follow me," and they followed him onto boats that would be used to cross the water and into the famous school. "come now you'll get yer firs glimpse a'hogwarts in a minuate," he said lodging himself onto a boat, Draco and Harry exchanged dark looks as they climbed onto separate boats. Bella slumped herself next to Raquel and the small boats started moving and soon they were in full view of Hogwarts a wondrous castle it was located on mountain top and looked like nothing Bella had ever seen before with loads of towers and extensive grounds for the first time in a long while Bella could not wait to be at Hogwarts

"wow," she said amazed at the old castle her excitement grew and grew with every bit nearer they came to a castle, "This is going to be a fun seven years," she said to Raquel and they exchanged smiles.

 _ **Authors notes**_

 _ **I'm a bit more happy with this chapter than I was the last one. I feel more confident now I hope the first chapter did not put people off reading it as it was poorly wrote. Also if there is any Game of Thrones fans you should check out my fanfiction called Winter Lion.**_


	3. Scars and Cheap Glasses

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve,

and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat ceased its song the whole hall burst into applause, Bella clapped faintly her legs where now shaking. This was it she though I'll be told in front of the entire school that I am unsortable that I belong in no house. Her breathing went rigid and Raquel nudged her with her elbow and told her to get a hold of herself, she looked to her left to see Draco awaiting eagerly, how can he be so confident she thought envious no one hear actually knows where they are going? He's as likely to end up in Ravenclaw as he is Slytherin she thought to herself. Her eyes found her godfather's professor Severus Snape who was sitting in a long horizontal table with the rest of the teachers he gave her a rare smile and she relaxed slightly.

The first girl called out was Abbot, Hannah who got sorted into Hufflepuff loud cheers came from the Hufflepuff table, so this meant the students were being sorted in alphabetical order so it was not long at all before Black, Bella was called she wobbled up onto the stool getting a little push from Draco. The headmaster seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously she supposed this was because her looks favoured that of her father when he was in school, there was no telling what would happen if this was confirmed. When placed upon her head the hat covered her eyes it spoke eerily in her head,

"ah another black its been a while since I have sorted one, lets see your family have a reputation for being Slytherin but I see courage within you," Bella gulped and thought please don't put me there I'll be an outcast at home, "You wouldn't be the only black to be in Gryffindor house, young Sirius Black was a member," it whispered, if she could of shook her head without drawing attention to herself she would of, she thought this was exactly her point she would be an outcast, "well I suppose I can see a lot of ambition within you too, if your sure better be," the next word he shouted out to the entire hall "Slytherin," a wide smile found its way across her face and she removed the hat and ran to the Slytherin table, they looked like a rather unpleasant lot but she didn't mind. She watched as the others got sorted into the four Hogwarts houses patiently awaiting people she knew. Her heart jolted when Malfoy, Draco was called but the hat had barley touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin" Bella stood up from her seat and started clapping and cheering loudly. Draco took a seat inbetween Bella and Crabbe he gave her hand a little squeeze under the table "I could tell you were nervous but see, now we are both in the finest house in Hogwarts, there was nothing at all to worry about," The two turned to look at the sorting ceremony which was now at letter N which means it would be Raquels turn, Bella crossed her fingers under the table. The professor who's name was McGonagall called out her name and Raquel swaggered over to the stool and flashed a cheeky smile in the direction of Bella and Draco then she took her seat and exhaled while the hat was being placed on her head, "A Nott lots of old names reshowing themselves today, your very proud of your parents I can see, particularly your father," the sorting hat whispered, of course I am, she thought and the hat continued, "full of pride and little patience I feel everything needs to be done your way, very strong willed," what other way can it be done, her mind answered and she smiled slightly, "No better place to put than SLYTHERIN," The Slytherin table broke into applause the loudest of which from Bella and Draco, Raquel slid into her seat on Bella's other side and relaxed herself. There was not many left to be sorted Raquel's brother Theodore was also sorted into Slytherin and Harry Potter the boy who lived was sorted into Gryffindor, this did not surprise Bella in the slightest she knew he would not be joining her at the Slytherin table.

The first years followed the fifth year prefect down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room dwelled. The further they got down the school the colder it seemed to get she was shivering when they climbed through the portrait. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Most of the students went straight to their dormitory's but Draco, Bella Raquel alongside Crabbe and Goyle stayed to warm thereselves up at the fire.

"I can't believe what a disappointment Potter was, great dark wizard indeed, the boy is a fluffy bunny rabbit," Draco began this got laughs from Crabbe and Goyle, "hanging around with scum like that weasley, you know his father is obsessed with muggles? Can you imagine it?" he went on, "famous Harry Potter and his homeless sidekick," Draco laughed at himself, "the Weasley family breed like gnomes and cannot afford to even pay for one child never mind seven what does that say about them? Harry is obviously ridiculous, he had the potential to be great," Draco sighed. Bella had a feeling that she would be hearing about this for a very long time.

"Harry Potter friends with someone who's father only works for the ministry because they obviously felt sorry for him so they made the job up, and Harry's glasses did you see them? Two bits of wire that look held together with glue and two bits of glass stuck where his stupid eyes are, you would believe he made them himself!" Raquel sneered, Draco laughed,

"Good one Raquel," he yawned and stretched up, "well I'm retiring to bed I'll see you ladies in the morning come on Crabbe, Goyle," he said strutting his way up the stairs.

Hogwarts was indeed a large Castle but Bella and Raquel had no idea how easy it was for them to become lost in it. One Tuesday afternoon they found there selves running around the entire castle nearly falling off the moving staircases trying to find Transfiguration. Both girls were beginning to sweat and Bella thought she might cry, this was hopeless they were beyond lost, Bella threw her school books on the ground when they ended up in yet another wrong corridor. The red headed twins that Bella seen on the train made their way towards them sniggering at her mini tantrum, she of course knew that they must be also from the Weasley family. The first one spoke,

"oh look George, ickle slithery first years got lost in the big castle," Bella gathered up her books from the ground and scoffed at them,

"Did you hear that it must be a ghost?" said Raquel looking around pretending not to see them but when they got closer she kicked the other one in the shin, he hopped around on one foot and said,

"This ones fierce Fred," he rubbed his shin with his hand and the forced it to stand on the ground once more.

"Careful George, kicking might be some form of ritual to induct us into the," his voice became a whisper, "dark side," the two twins chorsed a "ooooooh" and then the one named Fred spoke again, "you know what Slytherin house is like after all," Bella piped up,

"You do know that Merlin was a Slytherin? We are not all bad," she spoke with confidence,

"Ok point taken what class are you looking for anyway?" George asked,

"Transfiguration with McGonagall," Raquel told him,

"Come on we'll show you the way, you two don't seem so bad, just follow me and George."


End file.
